107th Hunger Games
by Avartisa
Summary: Avartisa and her broth both get reaped. What will happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Reaping_

As my mother laces up my green silk dress, I keep thinking in my head _"I'm not strong enough. I cannot be reaped."_

I'm 17, so my name is only in the reaping bowl 6 times. I have not taken any tesserae for my family in exchange for putting my name in the reaping more times. We have enough to feed ourselves. I'm really worried about my brother, Finnhley, who's only 12. His name is only in there once, but anything can happen.

40-something years ago, a girl form District 12, got reaped. And her name was only in there once, she was 12. Her older sister, Katniss, volunteered to save her sister's life. Katniss died first. Spear in the face. Not pretty.

I work up the courage to walk out the front door with Finnhley. We make our way to District 7's town square. Most of the other girls have brown hair and green eyes, same with the boys. But our family has a history of ice-blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair.

My hands are shaking as I let go of Finnhley as he makes his way to the 12-year old section. I make my way to the 15-year old section.

District 7's escort, Riley Qwertson, makes his way on stage and grabs hold of the microphone. Unlike most capitol people, he does not speak in a strange capitol accent.

"Welcome!" Riley begins. "To the District 7 reaping, of the 107th annual Hunger Games!"

Nobody makes a sound.

"Let's start the reaping with the boys."

He plunges his hand into the glass reaping bowl. He digs around for a minute or two then pulls out a name.

"_Not Finnhley, Not Finnhley!" _I think to myself.

"Finnhley Ashpen!" Riley announces.

My heart is pounding, my face is hot.

"Finnhley," I scream, "Finnhley! Please someone volunteer!

I'm sobbing now. Tears run down my face. No one decides to volunteer.

"Well then," Riley continues, "Now we reap the ladies."

His hand plunges into the bowl.

"Avartisa Ashpen!"

Oh great! I hope I'm dreaming. I better be dreaming. Right now all I want to do is kill everybody in the capitol. I may not be strong, but I can throw an axe if I need to, which I probably will.

I make my way onto the stage in complete silence, with tears running down my face. I have to kill my brother to live. And he has to kill me to live.

The stage is about 12 meters off the ground. I figure if I hurl myself off I'll snap my neck on the gravel. I take a deep breath. As soon as Riley begins the greet us, I take off running. I leap off the stage backwards. The world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Travel_

I wake up in a soft comfortable bed. The mattress is as comfortable as a marshmallow, and it smells fresh. This is not my bed. I shoot up straight in realisation. Oh, god. I'm the female tribute from District 7. I'm screwed.

A note lies beside me. It's in Finnhley's handwriting.

"_You passed out after we got reaped. We're on a train heading to the capitol. At 4'o clock the reaping will be televised. As you must know it's mandatory. I love you Avartisa._

_-Finnhley_

I glance at the clock. It's 4 right now. There's a knock at the door. Finnhley walks in and gives me a hug. It's time the watch the reaping.

I walk into the living room and see our mentors Johanna Mason, Aspen Woodwind, and Abigail Maple. Riley is also there. I hate him so much.

From District 1 is a beautiful blonde girl named Jade, and a handsome young boy named Onyx. Both of them are volunteers. The two tributes from District 2, Splice and Oakley, both look merciless and cruel. Two hysterical best friends are reaped from District 3. Koi and Cod from District 4 are a brother and sister duo. The tributes from 5 look very geeky and un-nervous. Both from 6 are very pale and are named the same but are spelt differently. Then there's us. They obviously cut out me jumping off the stage. Two tough looking kids from District 8. Calm 18 year old volunteers from District 9. A cruel girl and a chubby 12 year-old boy from District 10. A meek girl from District 11, alongside a tall dark-skinned boy. Finally, there are two twins from Districts 12.

I'm screwed.

Johanna looks sceptical. Aspen, who won the games last year, looks rather calm.

"They only look tough," he says. He can obviously sense my fear. "You only need to watch out for the girl from 1, the two from 4, the girl from 10, and the boy from 11. They're the only ones who will be able to kill you easily. The tributes from 3 will probably win." He looks to Johanna. "I bet you 2 thousand that the last two tributes alive will be the two from 3, and then the girl will slit her best friend's throat."

"No way," Johanna says. "It'll probably be either the girl from 10 or the boy from 11. Maybe one of these guys. You're on! BITCH!"

Great! Both of our mentors bet on our deaths right in front of us. You can really tell they care about us.

I look out the window and gasp.

Incredible stained-glass building tower above the clouds. The water is a strange turquoise colour. We pass through a dark tunnel, and suddenly millions of people are there greeting us. As I wave, I decide right there and then my tribute approach. I'll be sweet and sexy if it kills me.

And it probably will.


End file.
